nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Jedi Order
(Apprentice) *Jedi Initiate (Youngling) |organizations=*Woodoo Clan *Bantha Clan *Ronto Clan *Veermok Clan *Wampa Clan *Great River *Antarian Rangers *Council of Reassignment *Jedi High Council |sects=*Dark Jedi *Gray Jedi *Iron Knights *Jensaarai *Wild Knights *Imperial Knights |headquarters=*Jedi Headquarters, Coruscant *Jedi Praxeum, Yavin 4 *Jedi Academy, Ossus *New Jedi Temple, Coruscant. *Hidden Temple, Taivas |language=Galactic Basic Standard |affiliated=*New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Jedi Coalition *Galactic Alliance Remnant |text=Jedi Code |deities=Light side of the Force |locations*Ossus Jedi Academy (2nd capital) *Coruscant Jedi Headquarters *Coruscant New Jedi Temple *Corellia Jedi enclave *Yavin 4 Jedi Praxeum (1st capital) *Eclipse Station *Shelter *Endor *Transitory Mists *Hidden Temple (hideout) |artifacts=*Great Holocron *Bodo Baas's holocron *Arca Jeth's holocron *Asli Krimsan's holocron |ceremonies=*Jedi Trials *Knighting ceremony *Jedi Conclaves *Concordance of Fealty |holidays= |founding=11 ABY |planet=Yavin 4 |founder=Luke Skywalker |collapse=130 ABY |members=Corran Horn, Saba Sebatyne, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Kyle Katarn, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo, Jaden Korr, K'Kruhk,Mara Jade Skywalker | era=New Republic era, New Jedi Order era, Legacy era }} The '''New Jedi Order' was the restored and reformed Jedi organization, in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent fall of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Knights, reduced in number to only a handful, were slowly restored, primarily under the leadership of Luke Skywalker, son of the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Slow in developing, it existed for a number of years as a disparate group of Force-sensitives with various degrees of training. After a first attempt to train new Knights was foiled by the Reborn Emperor, Luke Skywalker initiated the first formal training school for Jedi in decades, the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Starting with an initial group of 12 students, the Order slowly grew in numbers and stature, becoming a core part of the New Republic that sponsored it. This meant it was repeatedly targeted by enemies of the Republic, such as Admiral Daala, the Empire Reborn, and the Second Imperium. Members of the order were involved in many of the key conflicts in the galaxy, including the Nagai-Tof War, Operation Shadow Hand, the Black Fleet Crisis and the First Corellian Insurrection. This involvement culminated in the Jedi involvement in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Committed to defending the galaxy from this threat, the Order was vilified by the galactic citizens and was betrayed on numerous occasions. Their involvement in the war cost nearly half the Order’s Knights. Out of this conflict, a more ruthless, and later, centralized Order was born. It would continue to grow and serve the galaxy for decades to come, until the Sith-Imperial War once again dispersed the Order and made its members fugitives. Origins and History Last of the Old, First of the New (4 to 10 ABY) After the virtual extermination of the Old Jedi Order by Emperor Palpatine and his subsequent overthrow, only one Jedi remained: Luke Skywalker. Having played a key role in destroying the Emperor and redeeming his apprentice Darth Vader, Skywalker alone was the heir to this once noble Order. The road to restoration was long and wrought with mistakes. Skywalker's first thoughts of training an apprentice came right after the Battle of Endor. During the Ssi-Ruuvi invasion, Skywalker came in contact with a young Force-sensitive boy named Dev Sibwarra. After rescuing the boy from the Ssi-Ruuk, Skywalker had plans to train Sibwarra as his first apprentice. Tragically, during the Battle of Bakura, Dev sustained mortal injuries and died aboard the Millennium Falcon. Perhaps due to Sibwarra's death and due to a growing fear that he would create the next Vader, Skywalker became reluctant to take on an apprentice.The Truce at Bakura and New Republic missions.]] Around the time of the Nagai-Tof War, Skywalker received several requests for training from young freedom fighters who hoped to become Jedi Knights, but Skywalker's reluctance remained. He refused to train the young hopefuls on the excuse that he was not yet prepared to take on apprentices. When Luke began instructing new recruits to the Rebellion in warfare, recruits such as Kiro, Barney and the Rik Duel gang, they assumed that Luke would be teaching them to wield the Force but were disappointed when Luke refused to school them in Force techniques.Star Wars 92: The Dream Luke's refusals also had a negative effect as one of the first people to request his training, Flint, became embittered when Luke refused to train him and turned to the dark side.Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice Luke's hesitance to take on an apprentice continued until he faced the consequences of his reluctant viewpoint. The young woman Vila came to Luke requesting training, and when Luke refused, she brought him to Naldar to help liberate the planet. On Naldar, Luke came face to face with Flint, who had turned to the dark side after Luke had refused to train him. In the subsequent battle, Vila was killed, and Flint was arrested and put into the custody of the New Republic. Luke began to see that giving into the fear of failure was not the path. Luke told the Iskalonian Kiro that he would begin to train him, but before it could begin Kiro went MIA in the Nagai-Tof War and became disillusioned with the thought of becoming a Jedi.Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady After this rocky start, Luke put his plans for a New Jedi Order on hold. For a number of years after this, Skywalker continued to hone his own skills as he worked as a Jedi Knight throughout the galaxy. During this time, he made a number of discoveries relating to the Jedi, on planets such as Circarpous V,Splinter of the Mind's Eye Toola,The Courtship of Princess Leia and Dathomir, and also briefly taught Prince Isolder the basic tenets of the Force. As he was not Force-sensitive, the Prince provided a risk free student for Luke to practice on. It was also during this time that Skywalker met many individuals who would eventually become members of his Jedi Order. Perhaps most notable was Kyle Katarn, whom Skywalker met in 4 ABY during the crisis of the Valley of the Jedi. Katarn already possessed a lightsaber and had some rudimentary insights into the Force, mastering Force powers such as Force speed.Dark Forces: Rebel Agent on Endor.]] The rise of the cloned Palpatine shook Skywalker out of his solitary existence. Faced with the threat of awesome power, he decided to train under the Emperor and to try to defeat him from the inside. However, in doing so, Skywalker succumbed to the influence of the dark side. He was brought back to the light side by his sister, Leia Organa Solo, who also stole a precious Holocron from the Emperor. On the run from Imperial forces, Luke and Leia gathered around them a cadre of Force-sensitives that Luke began to instruct. These included the redeemed Kam Solusar, Vima-Da-Boda, the Ysanna siblings Jem and Rayf, and Jedi Purge survivor King Empatojayos Brand.Dark Empire appears to Luke Skywalker in a vision over Coruscant.]] Defeating the Emperor cost these initial trainees dearly—Jem, Rayf, and Brand lost their lives, while Vima fled back into the underworld.Empire’s End The cost to Luke was dear also – his experience under the dark side's sway would scar his soul permanently. However, he gained an appreciation of his own strength, and a deeper realization of what it would cost to return the Jedi Knights to the galaxy. This ideal, and his enhanced powers made Luke the first new Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. Other gains made were the redemption of Kam and the acquisition of the Bodo Baas holocron. Jedi Praxeum (11 to 18 ABY) During the Thrawn campaign, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared to Luke in a vision. He would no longer appear in Luke's visions, so he charged Luke with the mission of restoring the Jedi. Luke was deeply distressed at being the last of the old Jedi, but Obi-Wan's last thought came with a chuckle and a sense of calm: "Not the last of the old Jedi, Luke. The first of the new."Heir to the Empire With this encouragement, and after the cloned Emperor's defeat, Luke approached the New Republic for permission to establish a Jedi Academy.Jedi Search During his travels, he had discovered a number of Force-sensitives and finally felt ready to begin to train new Jedi. Permission was granted and a site on the historic moon Yavin 4 was selected. This first class consisted of twelve pupils with Luke as their teacher. Some of those twelve were Kam and Tionne Solusar, Kirana Ti, Dorsk 81, Streen, Gantoris, Madurrin,The Essential Chronology Kyle Katarn, Brakiss,I, Jedi and Corran Horn. Other Jedi to join soon after were Kyp Durron, Cilghal, Mara Jade,Dark Apprentice and Dal Konur.Rebel Jedi It was not long before it became apparent that not all was well at the Academy. The spirit of Exar Kun, an ancient Sith Lord, haunted some of the temples on the moon and began to influence Luke’s students towards the dark side. Kun attacked Luke, forcing him into a coma, and Kyp Durron, one of the most promising students, fled the Academy in Sun Crusher, wreaking havoc on the galaxy and destroying the world of Carida.Champions of the Force Eventually Luke was awoken and the Sith spirit was defeated by a joint Jedi offensive. This would be but one of many trials ahead of the fledgling Order though, with subsequent attacks directed against it by Admiral Daala,Darksaber the Empire Reborn, and the Second Imperium. Growth and Expansion (18 to 22 ABY) Juggernaut during the assault by Admiral Daala.]] Despite these setbacks, the Jedi Order continued to grow and to serve the galaxy. The Order was also supplemented by recruits from other Force traditions such as the Iron Knights,Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena the Jensaarai,Who's Who in the New Jedi Order the Matukai,Hero's Guide and students from the School of Hidden Wisdom.Power of the Jedi sourcebook Other students were recruited in manifold ways, from the Force-natural Cheryl Trinja found on a jungle planet by a group of Republic agents and trainees,Star Wars Gamemaster Screen to the Old Republic Jedi Knight rescued from the imprisonment of his former apprentice Winslau Da'k, on the Unknown Regions planet Morcanth. New Republic Intelligence also began to report to Skywalker on possible candidates.N.R.I. Reports Jedi Knights played key roles in disabling the Eye of Palpatine battlestation,Children of the Jedi preventing the spread of the Death Seed plague,Planet of Twilight and stopping the Disciples of Ragnos, a cult with the goal of resurrecting the Sith Lord, Marka Ragnos.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Finally they also took part in neutralizing Centerpoint Station in the First Corellian Crisis.Corellian Trilogy During this period, research missions increased, with investigation on such planets as Chandrila, Ossus,Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Kamino, Korriban,Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls Ruusan,The New Jedi Order Sourcebook Barab I,Making a Full Recovery and Borgo Prime.Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress One such mission to the Deep Core resulted in the capture of a Jedi Knight. A rescue team was dispatched, which managed to trace the captors to the Imperial fortress world of Prakith, home of the Citadel Inquisitorius. Confronting Inquisitor Shynne, the team managed to safely rescue the Knight.Byss and the Deep Core Other successes included Eelysa breaking a number of slave rings in the Outer Rim, Fahjay stopping an assassination attempt against Admiral Ackbar,Polyhedron 108 and the Jedi Knights negotiating a peace accord between the warring Drovian and Gopso'o tribes on Nim Drovis—a war that had continued for generations.Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial The Jedi also embarked on other diplomatic missions, such as to Iridonia.Phantom Menaces Discoveries of Jedi relics, such as Jedi armor on Garn,Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds lightsabers on Ossus,Dark Empire Asli Krimsan's holocron on Vjun and Arca Jeth's holocron on ArkaniaEssential Guide to Alien Species added to the Order's knowledge of ancient Jedi practices. Many of these would be implemented, such as pairing up Masters to apprentices and the formation of Jedi clans.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Not all practices were assimilated, though, such as the Jedi prohibition on marriage, seeing as it was a marriage that was hidden (between Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala) that destroyed the Old Jedi Order in the first place. Instead the new Order allowed marriage, even conducting Jedi ceremonies for Tionne and Kam Solusar, and later in 19 ABY, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade.Star Wars: Union Many other Jedi, such as Kirana Ti, Corran Horn, Daye Azur-Jamin and Tyria Sarkin Tainer, married non Force-sensitives, with their children providing the next generation of Jedi trainees. The stark separation from family that was practiced by the Old Order would also be disregarded, with opportunities for employment and accommodation provided for trainees' families around the Academy. Junior Jedi Academy (22 to 25 ABY) After his wedding, Luke Skywalker altered the instruction schedule of his Yavin training center to accommodate the training of younger students. In doing so, he was inspired by his former Master, Yoda, who'd taught him that younger students were easier to train.The Essential Chronology To this end, he established a Junior Jedi Academy in 22 ABY.Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe On that same year, Jedi trainees Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila discovered the ancient Jedi Master Ikrit and freed the trapped Massassi souls within the Golden Globe, a dark side device created by the Dark Lord Exar Kun in 3,997 BBY to drain the souls of the trapped Massassi to fuel his powers.Junior Jedi Knights: Promises These two Jedi along with Tionne Solusar, Uldir Lochett and R2-D2 also discovered the holocron of the ancient Jedi Asli Krimsan at Bast Castle on Vjun, and Kenobi's lightsaber''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' and thwarted Orloc's attempts to start his own Jedi Order. Later that year, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker traveled to the Unknown Regions to locate the wreckage of the disastrous Old Republic Outbound Flight expeditionary fleet in an inaccessible region of space known as the Redoubt. They were accompanied by Chiss Aristocra Formbi, Commander Chak Fel of the Empire of the Hand and New Republic envoy Dean Jinzler who wanted to honor his late Jedi sister by visiting the wreck and several Geroons who wished to pay their respects to the Jedi who had freed them from their cruel Vagaari masters. However, upon reaching the site of the wreckage on a planetoid within the Redoubt, they discovered that the survivors had formed a colony and that the Geroons were actually the Vagaari themselves, who had come to avenge their defeat at the Chiss decades earlier. However, the two Jedi along with the Chiss, Empire of the Hand and the survivors of the Outbound Flight defeated the Vagaari and drove them away.Survivor's Quest during the assault by the Shadow Academy.]] In 23 ABY, the New Jedi Order was faced with the Shadow Academy (Dark Jedi training ground founded by Brakiss) and its ally: the Second Imperium which rejected the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty signed between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic in 19 ABY. The Second Imperium kidnapped Jedi trainees, including Luke's niece and nephew, Jaina and Jacen Solo and their friend Lowbacca, from Luke's Jedi Order and then went recruiting disadvantaged youth when that failed with the Solo twins and Lowie's rescue by the Solo's close friend Tenel Ka. The Second Imperium was led by four Imperial Guards masquerading as Emperor Palpatine. During an assault on the Jedi Praxeum, the Second Imperium and the Shadow Academy were defeated by Luke's Jedi trainees, thus removing an obstacle to the New Jedi Order.Young Jedi Knights: The Rise of the Shadow Academy In 24 ABY, the New Jedi Order encountered the alien-supremacist anti-Human Diversity Alliance which sought to punish the Human species for the atrocities of the New Order. The Diversity Alliance attempted to stockpile weapons and locate the location of the Emperor's Plague warehouse for their war against Humans. However, they too would be defeated by the Jedi.Young Jedi Knights: The Fall of the Diversity Alliance This was followed by Czethros's attempts to return the crime syndicate Black Sun to its former glory and dominate the galaxy. However, he too was defeated by the Jedi.Young Jedi Knights: Under Black Sun Yuuzhan Vong War (25 to 30 ABY) During the time of relative peace up to 25 ABY, the new Jedi Order seemed to be well and truly established as a force in the galaxy once more. The Order now numbered at least 100 Jedi, possibly more, with a number of Jedi Masters actively training new Padawans. and Shedao Shai duel for the future of Ithor.]] However, with the onset of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Jedi were to face a foe that would rock their Order to its very foundations. Significant public opinion was turned against the Jedi by the invaders with Jedi hunted around the galaxy. However, the Jedi did receive aid from unexpected sources, such as from many Priapulin who signed up as Jedi Auxiliaries to support the Order as the famous Charza Kwinn had decades earlier. During this time, cracks appeared within the Jedi Order over what approach to take to the invaders. Spearheading the more aggressive faction was Kyp Durron, while Luke Skywalker led a more defensive position. Some of this conflict was resolved with the establishment of a Jedi Council, seeking to create a unified response for all Jedi. The Jedi eventually played a vital role in the resolution of the war, but the cost was severe. Jedi numbers were halved and their mindset became far more severe''The Unifying Force. Recovery and Renewal (30 ABY onwards) Luke Skywalker during the Swarm War.]] Following the Yuuzhan Vong war, the Jedi academy was moved to Ossus, while the High Council relocated to a newly-constructed Jedi Temple on Coruscant. During the Dark Nest Crisis they numbered over 200 Jedi. By the end of the Swarm War, Luke Skywalker officially claimed the title Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Second Galactic Civil War The Jedi Order continued to grow in strength and influence, spreading throughout the galaxy, with the establishment of training enclaves in systems such as Corellia. As more members were trained and elevated to knighthood, the Council decided to move the majority of masters and knights to Coruscant's Temple; leaving the Ossus Academy open for the training of younglings. In 40 ABY the galaxy was once again plunged into civil war by the Second Galactic Civil War. Struggling slightly with the perceived need to side with the Galactic Alliance, the Jedi Order worked as best they could to prevent the situation from escalating. In the midst of this crisis, however, betrayal came from within as the Jedi Knight Jacen Solo was seduced to the dark side and became the Sith Lord, Darth Caedus. Despite Caedus's control of the Alliance, Luke and the Order made a distinction- they supported the Alliance, but not an Alliance controlled by Jacen himself. In the aftermath of the Battle of Kashyyyk, the Order declared its neutrality and formed the Jedi Coalition. Efforts were then begun to remove Caedus from power; though the Order was forced to retreat secretly to Endor, where they established a temporary base. In 41 ABY, Darth Caedus was killed in a duel by his sister on the Anakin Solo, shortly after the war ended and the galaxy was once again at peace and the Jedi Coalition had been reformed into the New Jedi Order and reunited with the Galactic Alliance, and Lumiya's Sith, the last surviving remmant of the Order of the Sith Lords had perished. However the Jedi were in a state of despair as many had looked to Jacen for guidance before his fall. Political tensions (43 ABY) In the aftermath of the war, Natasi Daala rose to the position of Chief of State of the Alliance and fostered a widespread anti-Jedi sentiment. Tensions between the Jedi Order and Daala's government reached breaking point over the next two years until, in 43 ABY, Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker called all Jedi back to the Temple on Coruscant in response to a dispute between rogue Jedi Knight Seff Hellin and Daala's security forces.Millennium Falcon A short time later, Daala had Skywalker arrested for dereliction of duty and allowed him freedom only in exchange for having him exiled without means of interfering in the affairs of the Order.Outcast Following Skywalker's exile, Council member Kenth Hamner rose to the position of Grand Master, with his policies being more aimed at placating the power hungry Daala than Skywalker's had been. Indeed, Hamner bowed to Chief Daala's demand that each Jedi be accompanied by a supervisor handpicked by her office whilst on active duty; though this order was ultimately overturned in the courts. Whilst Hamner saught to appease Daala he also unofficially sanctioned Jaina Solo's creation of a covert Jedi group, known as Darkmeld, which actively worked to undermine Daala's efforts to take control of the Order. In the midst of these political tensions a strange Force illness, that caused a psychotic breakdown in the victim, infected Jedi Knight Valin Horn and forced him to go on a violent rampage, though he was ultimately apprehended by Daala's forces. Horn was later ordered to be incased in carbonite until a cure could be found, at which time he would face trial. Seff Hellin, suffering from the same illness, soon attempted to free Horn though he himself was apprehended by the members of Darkmeld who hoped to study his condition without the knowledge of Daala's government. Crisis (c.130 ABY) .]] Over the next 90 years, both the Jedi and a new Sith threat would rise greatly in number. The foundations of the Jedi Order would once again be shaken almost to collapse. By around 130 ABY, the new Sith Order emerged from the shadows and into open conflict with the Jedi. With the dissolution of the Galactic Alliance, and the Sith joining forces with the new Galactic Empire, the Jedi were steadily losing ground against their foe. The final stroke by the Sith was an all-out attack on the temple at Ossus. Because the Sith attacked before all them could arrive, about half of the Jedi survived the attack. The Order went into hiding, pursued by both the Sith and by bounty hunters eager to claim the substantial rewards offered for capture of live Jedi. Cade Skywalker, having turned away from his heritage and Jedi training, became a bounty hunter and went so far as to turn in one of his fellow Jedi. The fate of most of the Jedi that survived has yet to be revealed. Ahn Rasi Tuum, Hosk Trey'lis, and an unnamed Human woman were subsequently killed by the Sith in the ensuing years. Presumably the rest remained in hiding, were killed or captured by the Empire, or managed to find sanctuary with the Galactic Alliance Remnant. Many members of the order went to the Hidden Temple and took refuge there until discovered by Cade Skywalker. Due to a double agent, the Imperial Knights learned of the Temple's location and came to negotiate with the remains of the Jedi Council for an alliance with the Empire they serve.Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1 Having seen the inner workings and conflicts amongst the Sith, Skywalker suggested they put together a squad to kill Darth Krayt, figuring the Sith would collapse upon themselves with no uniting leader to keep them in line. The Council agreed to discuss an alliance with Fel, but rejected Skywalker's assassination plan.Star Wars Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2 Skywalker and his allies went through with the plan, and their mission ended in Krayt's death.Star Wars Legacy: Vector Learning and teaching the ways of the Force Philosophies instructing some students in telekinesis.]] In the New Jedi Order emphasis was placed on learning through experience. While formal classes were held, students were also asked to establish their own training programs, developing their own individual approaches to the Force. Initially, not all students were satisfied with this model, most notably Corran Horn who eventually left the Order (only to return some time later). Luke Skywalker oversaw the teaching, but did also delegate teaching responsibilities to students so-called Jedi trainers who were specifically skilled at certain areas. Thus, for example Kam Solusar would instruct his fellow students in lightsaber combat in the early days of the New Jedi Order, while Corran Horn, who used to be a law enforcer with CorSec would teach unarmed combat and self-defense. Tionne would specialize in Jedi lore and pass on her knowledge to her fellow students. in the New Jedi Order.]] With time there were enough skilled Jedi Knights, and some Jedi Masters, in the new order to start approximating the Master-Padawan model of the Old Order. However, since there were still only few members of the New Order, Masters would be assigned multiple students. In accordance with the learning-by-doing principle, students would accompany Masters on missions to gain experience and they would sometimes be sent on missions on their own. One student who benefited particularly much from this model, was Jaden Korr who was apprenticed to Katarn. Katarn's other student, Rosh Penin, however was unhappy with this model, and was once heard complaining to a fellow Jedi student that he felt his talents were not fostered and that he felt Katarn was holding him back. Korr rose to become one of the most skilled Knights of the New Order while Penin turned to the dark side, but was eventually redeemed, having learned a lesson about patience. The teachings of the New Jedi Order differed from those of the Old in several ways, and were closer to those practiced by the Jedi before the Great Sith War. Jedi were allowed to marry and have families, and each Jedi Master could train multiple apprentices. Jedi were allowed to use conventional weapons and armor besides their lightsabers, and the wearing of the Jedi robes, while popular, was no longer mandatory. For a long time, the Order was also much less centrally controlled, with each Jedi being given much greater personal freedom and responsibility. Reformation As the Order grew exponentially, and the Jedi Council being reformed, the Jedi began to shift back to the old methods of teaching. Master-Padawan pairs were assigned by the Council, Knighting ceremonies were held in the Sacred Spire, and marriage was not forbidden but also not promoted. Lightsaber construction The construction of lightsabers in the new Order differed from that of the old in many ways. Luke Skywalker discovered records in Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut on Tatooine on how to construct lightsabers that he used himself, and would later introduce to his students. Some other techniques were also recovered by the Jedi, sometimes in less than desirable ways. The malevolent spirit of Exar Kun guided Gantoris in making a dual-phase lightsaber, capable of extending dramatically in length when secondary crystals aligned. Skywalker discovered this, almost at the cost of his life, when the rogue student challenged him to a lightsaber duel. Corran Horn constructed a similar lightsaber independently, using a process obtained from his (step)-grandfather, Rostek Horn. Occasionally, exceptional students, such as Jaden Korr, were able to construct lightsabers on their own, without formal instruction. Luke Skywalker also constructed a shorter lightsaber, known as a shoto, to fight Lumiya during the Nagai-Tof War. This was designed to counteract the dual nature of her weapon, known as a lightwhip. Skywalker kept this weapon for many years, and taught other Jedi Masters, such as his wife Mara, how to construct them.Tempest One problem faced by the new Jedi Order was a shortage of high quality crystals, such as was available to the old Jedi Order. Sacred sites such as Ilum or the Adega system were lost to the Jedi and so other sources had to be sought out, with accompaning danger. Imperial Advisor Bregius Golthan once tried to lure Skywalker into a trap on the planet Canyon, claiming a source of adequate crystals had been found. However, Luke sent NRI agents in his stead, who managed to escape the trap.Black Curs Blues On another occasion, Skywalker traveled to the planet Halm to recover some adegan crystals from its famous mines. There, he was forced to fight off Imperial opposition who were also after the crystals.Star Wars: Yoda Stories The lack of a single substantial source of lightsaber crystals resulted in a greater variety types used, and consequently, greater blade coloration. Some of the unusual sources included a shard of the Kaiburr crystal used in Luke Skywalker's saber, a jewel from a Hapan crown in Tenel Ka's saber,Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers Corusca gems from the gas giant Yavin used in those of Gantoris and Jacen Solo, and a synthetically manufactured crystal used in Jaina Solo's saber—making use of a process once considered to be a Sith technique. Furthermore, Jedi were encouraged to make their handles more personal, reflecting both their personalities and their upbringing. Examples of this included Cilghal's, which was silvery and smooth, with subtle indentations common among Mon Calamari technology, Tionne's, that used a spiral mist-horn,Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress and that of Tenel Ka, which was fashioned from a rancor tooth. An odd example of this diversity was Corran Horn's first saber, constructed in haste from the throttle of a speeder bike. and Corran Horn spar at the Jedi Headquarters.]] Lightsaber training Following the Great Jedi Purge, many of the old lightsaber forms used by the Old Jedi Order were lost and Luke had received little in the way of formal training. However, with the foundation of the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 and the first intake of students, the path to rediscovering these began. Kam Solusar taught the first students the basic principals of fencing, possibly elements of Shii-Cho, upon which all lightsaber combat is based. More specifically, he taught them the Three Rings of Defense. Along with Kam's own knowledge, there may have been additional teachings from the Jensaarai, their founders being Jedi Knights and Padawans they would likely still have knowledge on the original lightsaber forms used by the Jedi of old. Add to this the knowledge gained by Kyle Katarn, who had been instructed in fencing while he studied at the academy on Carida and was later taught lightsaber combat by the spirits of Qu Rahn and Tal, and by 14 ABY the order had developed its own styles of combat, complete with their own Katas and maneuvers. Divided into Medium style, Fast style and Strong style, the forms of combat which were finally developed and refined seem to be an amalgamation of the old and the new, further bridging the Old Jedi Order with the new. By 14 ABY, the Academy also introduced some training sabers, although students such as Rosh Penin derided their use. By 35 ABY, students who had constructed their first Lightsabers were usually just known as apprentices. The original Lightsaber Forms were rediscovered in the great Holocron taught by Cin Drallig. The New Jedi Order also restored the title of Jedi Battlemaster, which was bestowed on Kyle Katarn.Dark Forces Saga Roster of the New Jedi Order As of 137 ABY: (†=confirmed death); (ω=Also a member of original Jedi Order) Species represented in the Jedi Order Jedi installations across the galaxy *'Yavin 4 Praxeum'; the main training facility from 11 ABY through to its destruction in 26 ABY. This location also contained the Yavin training grounds. *'Coruscant Jedi Headquarters'; an administrative facility in the heart of the Republic, a smaller Jedi facility was maintained here. *'Shelter'; nestled in the Maw Cluster, this base provided a haven during the Yuuzhan Vong War and a waypoint for the Great River. *'Eclipse Station'; hidden in the Deep Core, this provided another refuge for the Jedi during the Yuuzhan Vong War. *'Ossus Jedi Academy'; after the Yuuzhan Vong war, this facility was established to replace the lost Praxeum on Yavin 4. It fell under the Empire and the Sith in 130 ABY, two days after the fall of the New Jedi Temple on Coruscant. *'Corellia Jedi enclave'; a small Jedi training center established some time between the Yuuzhan Vong war and 40 ABY, which was run by Corran Horn. *'Coruscant New Jedi Temple'; a pyramid of transparisteel which served as a successor to the former Jedi Headquarters building. It fell under the Empire and the Sith in 130 ABY. *'Sanctuary Moon base'; established as a temporary academy while fighting the Galactic Alliance. *'Shedu Maad'; used as a hidden base for the Jedi after evacuation of Endor, and later as a Jedi academy established after the Second Galactic Civil War which was still in use as of 43 ABY. *'The Hidden Temple'; a secret haven dating from the time of the Great Jedi Purge. New Jedi Order affiliated ships , a Jedi freighter.]] To function adequately across the galaxy, the New Jedi Order needed a number of starships to deliver its Knights into position. These ships came from a number of sources: some the New Republic supplied, such as XJ X-wings, or StealthX starfighters. Others were donated or acquired from private sources. ''Celador Sash was one such freighter, gifted by a trader once saved by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Finally, other ships were privately owned but were closely tied with the workings of the Jedi Order, such as Millennium Falcon and Errant Venture. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, a number of used ships were acquired by the Praxeum to deliver anonymously the Jedi, as many of their starships had become well known throughout the galaxy. Lady Starstorm was one such ship. After many years, the StealthX fighter would be replaced by their new successors: the X-83 TwinTail starfighter. Squadrons Throughout the many wars the Jedi became involved in they mobilized several starfighter squadrons. Although they were not entirely made up of Jedi pilots they were directly associated with the order. *Dark Sword squadron *Hardpoint Squadron *Kyp's Dozen *Night Blades *Rakehell Squadron *Red Sword Flight *Saber Squadron *Shadow Saber squadron *Shocker Squadron *StealthX wing *Twin Suns Squadron *Wild Knights Appearances *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Jedi Search'' * Firestorm}} *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Sources *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena'' * * * * *''Polyhedron 108'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * }} Notes and references }} Category:Galactic Alliance organizations Category:Law enforcement Category:New Jedi Order Category:Secret societies de:Neuer Jedi-Orden ru:Новый Орден джедаев pl:Nowy Zakon Jedi